


early morning wake up call

by pxrsephoneofeden



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Long-Suffering Jim Gordon, Married Couple, No Angst, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: Harvey introduces Jim to some of the GCPD's finest employees during his first week there, including his wickedly clever criminologist daughter, and the forensic scientist that may be the very bane of his entire existence.He may have forgotten one minor detail in those short introductions, giving Jim quite the awkward shock when he realizes his mistake a little too late.
Relationships: Edward Nygma - Relationship, Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Harvey Bullock & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	early morning wake up call

“Well detectives, since neither of you could seem to get to the answer, it’s actually ‘paperclip’ because-”

“Ed, for the love of mother Mary herself, I said to say ‘hi’ to my new partner and get back downstairs!” Harvey snapped at the eager scientist as he rambled on with his explanation for a riddle neither he nor James Gordon actually seemed to listen to. Ed flinched at the man’s raised voice and pushed his glasses up embarrassedly, turning around and walking down the steps, rolling his eyes along the way.

“Sorry about that, he gets a little… talkative.”

“I can see that. He’s in forensics though, did I hear that right?” Jim rubbed his temple, feeling as though this long, and boring introductory shift as a detective would never quite end. Looking back up at his new partner, who was now knee-deep in a flask of something reminiscent of fruity hand sanitizer, a deep auburn-haired young woman in a lab coat approached the steps up to their desk space. Harvey met his gaze and turned around to see what had caught his attention, a wide grin appearing as the woman flashed a toothless smile to him and picked up her pace, a plastic coffee cup with deep maroon lipstick smeared on the rim in a kiss shape bounced dangerously in her hand.

“Hey dad, and… James, I presume?” She set the cup down, a dribble of chestnut coffee edges down the side, and Jim instinctively flickered his eyes to her mouth, entranced by the way the dark, monarchal red made her freckled skin seem to glitter and translucify itself in comparison.

“And this, Jimbo, would be my pride and joy.” Her father motioned pridefully to her as she approached the podium-esque station where his desk space, Jim felt a speechless twinge of guilt as his ear burned upon locking eyes with her haunting emerald green ones that almost seemed too big for her face. She was a living porcelain doll in a medical coat, and just by the way she carried herself, and perhaps maybe her bloodline, he could tell she was a lot to handle in the best way imaginable.

“What’s this about pride and joy?” She forced a chuckle as she jutted out a perfect ruby red, manicured hand out awkwardly to the man seated by her father, the smell of old cigarettes and whiskey filled her senses and she remembered exactly why she was hesitant to partner with the police department in the first place.

“Anna-Marie, at your service.” She curled her lips into a faint grin and the man before her huffed out a breath of pleasant greeting.

“James Gordon. Retired military, now, I’m here-” He looked her up and down and she felt compelled to stand straighter than possible. He broke from his intense staredown and flushed.

“-So are you a medical examiner or uh?”

“Oh god no!” She chuckled and prayed he was inspecting her doctor’s coat rather than the body that lies beneath.

“I’m a criminologist. I specialize in psychology and law enforcement. Basically, I evaluate the mental health of those who commit crimes and decide whether or not they’re fit to stand trial, be punished, or deserve to be shot on site!” She giggled a little too loudly when speaking of capitalistic punishment for crimes, but Jim didn’t seem to mind as he raised his eyebrows and chuckled, holding onto her hand a little longer than he should’ve.

“I was just stopping by before I ran back over to Arkham to give Mr. Louis his final evaluation before trial-” She explained to her father before turning over to Jim and playfully whispered, “-Just between you and me, I hope he gets life.” She winked and Harvey belly laughed at her sadistic quip.

“That’s my girl! Do you know she can spot the truth from a lie over a mile away? We haven’t had a mistrial since she got her degree!”

She snorted and re-grabbed her coffee, flashing yet another Cheshire smirk at Jim before trotting back downstairs

-

Finally, after what felt like hours of sitting around, and writing a whole bunch of nothing on paperwork for criminal’s he’d never have the thrill of putting to justice himself, Jim begrudgingly rubbed his tired eyes and kicked Harvey, who’d fallen asleep at his desk, a little too hard. The man awoke with a shout and as Jim reached for his coat.

“Oh hey, before I passed out I meant to ask you to go get Nygma for me.”

“Why?” Jim cocked his head over to the side. Harvey rolled his eyes and began flipping through paperwork as if he were double-checking for something.

“Because the bird brain never brought me the report for the Martian-Ford family case, and that bitch is complicated as all hell. We can’t close this case until it’s been rereviewed.” He took another swig from the flask on his desk as Jim sighed and made his way down the stairs and towards the downstairs entrance. He caught Ed as he was picking up his keys to head home himself.

“Hey, Bullock asked me to get the uh, ‘Martin-Ford report’ from you? Said he needed it to close this case.” Jim rubbed his drowsy sockets yet again, Ed furrowed his brows and then smacked his forehead aggravatedly.

“Here, I’ll write down my apartment number, I was working on it at home and I completely forgot it like a clutz! Just come by and get it from me in the morning, me and my lovely wife are both off tomorrow so I won’t be here to bring it in.” His lips seemed to curl ever-so-slightly at the mention of his supposed wife. Jim absorbed that little nugget of information and nodded in disbelief as Ed handed him his address and scurried out the door.

“What kinda oddball married him?” He chuckled to himself as he paced to his car, ready to sleep for an eternity.

-

A loud and booming knock on her front door jolted Anna from her sleep, she felt her lion’s mane of hip-length hair entangled around her’s and Ed’s bodies and he groggily attempted to rise up from the bed. She nuzzled further into the neck of her husband to unsuccessfully prevent him from leaving her just yet, but the sound of haste footsteps running over to their bed to jump in with them left her dissatisfied.

“Guys. What did we say about waking Mommy and Daddy up before noon on Wednesdays?” Ed yawned as his look-alike daughter climbed up beside him and started shaking her mother’s shoulder gently, the couple’s youngest reached up to grab Ed’s glasses from the nightstand, and he could barely make out her auburn curls as she stretched her tiny arm out as far as it’d go to hand them to him.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Ed cooed at his daughter before grabbing her and placing her gently on the bed beside her sister. Anna groaned and sat up on his hips. He smiled warmly and pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Bradlee scooted closer to her older sister and laid down like she was going back to sleep.

“Bradlee, Eden, what are you two doing up so early?” Anna ran a hand through her coppery locks and as Eden began to mumble sleepily beside her already dosing sister.

“Someone keeps knocking on the door. It’s a man and I would’ve gotten it but you told me not to answer the door and Bradlee want breakfast and-”

“Ok honey we’ll handle it!” Anna chuckled as her oldest rambled in that same worried tone she often heard her husband speak in. She grabbed a discarded bra off the floor and shimmied into it haphazardly as she trekked over to their apartment’s door, another hard-knocking sequencing emitting from it. She rolled her eyes and quickly flung it open.

“Finally Ed, I was wondering if you were ever gonna-” Anna locked eyes with a suddenly very shocked James Gordon as he struggled to finish his sentence.

“Detective Gordon? What are you doing here?” Anna leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. Jim’s eyes widened as the realization hit him.

“Ed said he left the um, the Martini-Ford report at home so he told me to stop by and-”

“Forgot to tell me, wonderful. Anna laughed and motioned for Jim to come inside the apartment. He was even more in shock when He was greeted by Ed walking out of a bedroom holding two toddler-aged girls in his arms.

“Ok just go back to your room and I’ll have breakfast ready in just a sec- Detective!” He glanced over at Jim excitedly and Anna grabbed the smaller girl from him, a miniature version of herself, cartoonishly huge eyes and all. The toddler hid shyly in her mother’s nest of fiery hair, but the older girl, strikingly identical to her father in the face, walked right up to James and stuck out her hand as a greeting. Ed chuckled as his kid formally met Jim, and he turned around to rummage through a stack of folders with color-coded labels.

Ed pulled out a particularly thick folder from the pile and strolled back over to Gordon, his hair mussed up from sleep and still in his pajamas.

Jim awkwardly took the folder from Ed and nodded to Anna, who was brewing a rather large mug of green tea from their kitchen, and walked, head down, out of the apartment.

“Hey babydoll, grab me my phone would’ja.”Anna called out to Eden and the little girl quickly unplugged it from a wall charger and brought it to her mother as she sat down at the breakfast nook, steaming tea in hand.

“Ed grinned mischievously watching Anna bite the inside of her cheek and dial her father’s work extension number. He sneakily listened as his father-in-law answered hesitantly.

“Detective Bullock… GCPD?”

“You know it’s me dad”

“Oh for the love of-”

“If you just so happen to ‘leave out’ the small but very important fact that Ed and I are married with two beautiful children to another newbie again I may have to jaw-sock you myself dad.”

Ed audible giggled as Anna placed sarcastic air quotations around ‘leave out’ and the couple shared a sigh of willing defeat as he muttered nothing but “Dammit it! Jim!” before hanging up.

Ed waltzed over to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She stopped him in this track by wrapping her arms around his middle and holding onto that hug as long as she could.


End file.
